


Ash Wings

by IncubusSuccubus



Category: Bloody Monday
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-01
Updated: 2010-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncubusSuccubus/pseuds/IncubusSuccubus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>London. Winter. Victorian Apartment. Terrorist and Hacker. Sex. In that order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ash Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta-ed Yet. Publish Date: May 7th, 2009. 3 days, 11 pages, 3747 words of PWP. :P
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Bloody Monday belonged to Ryumon Ryo (mangaka of Bloody Monday), Kodansha, TBS and all the related production.  
> Standard disclaimer applied.

He has no fucking idea why he was in London, during winter, on a deserted street at night, in a deserted neighborhood with only a barking dog.

_Madness._

His misery began two days ago, when, in his infinite wisdom, Kamishima asked (_threatened him!_) him to work together with the Europe Interpol in a case of money laundry that _may_ connected to a terrorist group in Japan. Said terrorist could be anybody, anywhere and anything, and may not include to bodily harm and life threatening situations.

_Much. _

Insert sarcasm here.

It wasn't so bad. After the first time they worked together, he did freelance occasionally for THIRD-i in exchanged for turning blind eyes in some of his questionable activities.

The current situation brought him to England. The Interpol was having a difficulty, not technically, but manpower to search/break down/data collecting. Unfortunately, there was no budget or time to narrow it down. So now he was in a 'holiday' paid by the Government to do their dirty work.

After a couple of weeks with no lead, a (_the first_) phone call came yesterday night, from an unexpected source to his private handphone (_which wasn't authorized by the Interpol or THIRD-i_).

The start of series of phone calls in every one hour to go in one place and to another. He begged out from the apartment rented for him by the Interpol and loosed them once he was on the clear. The whole day he felt like playing some sort of '_Simon says_'. The last call came 10 minutes ago after exhausting him in this merry go round. He understood completely why the (_troublesome_) necessary safety was a must. After all, the person who called him was a wanted International Terrorist.

Yes.

_   
**Him.**   
_

 

**   
_J._   
**

The one who almost caused a blood bath in a certain day of the week, that time, two years ago.

And ho, behold, said person was walking towards him, smirking like there was no care in the world, or that this person was on a shoot-first-ask-later list. A smirk that made his stomach clenched heavily.

The older man hasn't change much. He still has the cocky smile, the half close, half open, curved eyes _that told you trouble was close, and you better run_, and the casual way J approached him... it was all there and more.

If only he could walk away and didn't have to think the waste time he spent on the case...

With a gesture, the now bleached blonde walked in an apartment just behind him.

He followed of course, like a good damn puppy. Insert a sigh here.

Inside, he took an intake of breath from the rusty smell and old polish wood and coughed. He always hate old houses. This two story high apartment was as old as it got in terms of a Victorian house. J took him upstairs, where the main living room was.

Taking off his scarf, he looked around the living room with the make shift sofa bed, gaudy wallpaper, and old lamps here and there. Some scattered Chinese food on the table and in front of, like a dozen or so, laptops and PCs. The place was low lit with a mix of yellowish light and bluish glow from the monitors.

The older man went to the kitchen on the back and heat up a pot of tea, and sat down on the kitchen stool. His eyes boring into him and gave him a teasing smile, somewhat predatory. 

The Hacker felt like a mouse then and there as cold sweats broke in. Steeling himself, he went to the kitchen and took the riaining stool and stared back.

The corner of J's lips tipped one side upward as if mocking him. _The cheek of that man!_

His eyes unconsciously drawn to the pair of pink perfect lips, almost dark reddish, like winter plum on the white cold face. The blonde smirked wider, knowingly.

He felt like he wanted to pout at the older man, but refrain doing so. He wasn't a schoolgirl damn it! His gut made another roll, unpleasantly.

The awkward silent was broken from the tweet from the pot. J stood up and took the pot carefully and poured them each a cup.

They sipped for a while and he thanked God the cup of tea could hide his nervousness and warm his body.

With a lazy smile, J took a disk from his jacket and pushed it on the table. "As promised~~~," he said.

On instinct, he made a movement to take it, but J held his hand instead on top of the disk. J's hand was icy cold and caught him, trapped him.

"Tsk, tsk ," said the other man as he tilt his head to the side cutely.

He shook his head inside. No. He didn't think the other man was cute. It must be the cold, and he was taken by surprise.  "How much?" He asked roughly. Really, he should know better. He was on the information trade after all. No free information. Everything has its price.

The older man laughed softly, "What makes you think I settle down for money?"

He gritted his teeth. "What do you want? If you're asking for the Interpol..."

"Falcon, Falcon~~, what makes you think I want to know about this~~?" He leaned on the table. "No. I want something else, my Favorite Bird~~." He pried the disk away and twirled it with his long graceful fingers (He was not thinking of that white delicious looking digits!). "Now drink your tea."

He stared at the cup suspiciously, avoiding the piercing gaze J gave him.

Another low laughter was heard. "Don't worry it wasn't poisoned," said J, as he stood up and walked, more like gliding, between the furniture, turned back and stood with his arms twisted playfully with the disk between his fingers.

The older man was smiling, all teeth. His eyes lit like a child playing in a candy store waiting to choose his favorite treat. From the way J '_looked_' at him, as if he was a delicious candy _flavor of the night_. That look sent pleasant shivers down his spine, which he denied.

He growled lowly, "Quit playing, and name your price!"

"Saa~~~" again, with the tilted head and teasing chuckles that grated on his nerves. "We haven't meet for two years and you're all business." He pouted. Damn it. _Those lips should be banned. _

The hacker frowned deeply. "Look, J, I have no time for your game. I waste a whole day because of you!"

"But it was fun!"

He gave him a _look_.

Another giggle (_giggle!!_) was heard. But as suddenly it started, it stopped. J looked at him seriously, all the humor gone from his eyes. "Why don't you come here and I tell you?" He spread his arms in a gesture of openness.

He stared at J for a moment. Cautiously he stepped back into the living room and stopped short a couple of steps away.

J's smile returned, slow and feral, which should inform him that he was in trouble, but as if he was captivated, he went closer.

The older man leaned over, and whispered, warm breath tickling his ear. "My price is..."

He had to fight a flinch away. The other's body was too close, a warm beacon in this cold air. His body reaction was alarmingly pool between his legs.

J's lips were almost touching his ear now. He could almost feel the soft petals grazing on his skin.

"I want...You"

"!!"

Surprised, he jerked away but J pushed him onto the makeshift bed. He didn't have time to think or react as if all his instinct was shut down.

When his axis was back in place, he was on his back with the other man between his legs, with his coat half opened and a hand dangerously under his shirt and the other's face buried between the crook of his neck and shoulder. His cold nose took a deep breath, inhaling the younger' scents.

He swallowed. Hard. His jaw hardened as he let out a strangled snarl, "Stop J! Don't joke around!"

J laughed, rough and deep. "Who said I am?" He leaned over and whispered huskily. The pair of large hands was holding him in place. His heavy, thin body was pinning the younger man. The way J's eyes on him, with a clarity of lust, caught him unguarded and made his breath hitch.

The hacker wasn't afraid. Of course he done the do-s before, with both sexes, but sleeping with the enemy wasn't one of this.

He was afraid of the sudden, sharp, hot and cold jolt though his body from being held down, and a hip that move deliberately over his hardness. His shifted against an equally hard body between his legs and another electric current ran through his body again.

He was afraid of the sudden dark lust that took over him. He admitted that when he was young, when he met J the first time, he found the other man attractive then and there, under the captivated situation. If they weren't enemies, he found a match of wits with the older man. J's wicked sense of humor and the 'I don't care' attitude was almost like his own... If not because of the morality and his love ones with him, he thought that the world has many useless people too.

Back to present, the other man's leg was now making an interesting circular motion over his crotch, which he didn't need right now. His groaned with want, and, oh God, the lips that kissing his neck, all warm lips from the tea and tongue... Slowly he was loosing the sane brain cells he has left. He tilted his head back, exposing his neck to the hungry carnivore. In feverish agility, J took advantages, open mouth kissing the side of his neck, over a sensitive spot that he didn't know he had.

"nnggh," he panted.

"You're so sensitive," he said. "Do you like it?" J licked the underside of his ear and plunged his tongue, flicking inside his earlobe.

"Ahnn hahhh." He hated himself for the noises he made. But it was so good. None of his lovers ever made him afraid, or this trilled, or this hard, before.

J was excited too. He could tell from the smile on his skin and the rough hands that were touching him everywhere and the aligned hardness brushing intimately.

They were still fully clothes. Cursing, he flipped the older man over. Panting and shaking, he started to undo the other man's coat and sweater. J let him undress, as if in surrender, lifting his hands or letting the younger man undo his shirt, button per button, to let the shirt underneath fall open, revealing an expanse of white skin underneath.

J looked up at him expectantly.

Again, he had the urge to pout. Shrugging his coat off, he unbuttoned his shirt while still holding the older man's eyes. J smiled his lazy smile and his eyes burned with fire. He laid there with ease and calmly long fingers unbuckled his khaki pants, slowly unzipping...

The sound sent another shuddered down his back. The sound sounded lewd.

_Ohmygodtheyregoingtodoitandhewillgetfuckeitherwaysowhynotgetonwithit_ \- ran through his mind.

His brain short-circuited as J reached out and caressed his hard length over his jeans, feeling the overly sensitive skin. He hunched over, gripping on the bed sheets on either sides, out of breath out of mind, with his arms the only ones holding him up together.

"...stop..." his voice was small, quiet denial.

The hand left, leaving him bereft all a sudden. It came back, lifting his chin. His blurry eyes focused, seeing the man underneath him looked at him with such desire and seriousness. A red flush over the beautiful face, tinting the white skin with color and he looked alive, more alive than plotting some destruction or tricking everyone around him or trying to kill him. J's lips parted, wet and delicious, _inviting_.

He accepted it, as he accepted what was given to him freely, and leaned down and slowly kissed J. It was better than what he'd imagined. J nipped and tugged his lower lip and licked it better. His muffled moans made a delicious vibration as J plundered his inner cavern with his tongue, exploring the uncharted territory deeply.

The kisses made his head dizzy. He didn't even realize their position was changed and now J was on top of him.

J had his fingertips trailing on his chest, teasing around his delicate buds with the softest touch. With another lusty sigh, he encouraged the older man to do more. Just more.

J released his mouth and trailed down his cheek, gave butterfly kisses on his neck. Finally, to his relief, took one nipple into his mouth and nursed it into hardness. His tongue flicked and tasted and bit lightly, making him groaned out loud.   

"Fuck!!"

"That will come," promised the older man as he got down to business and took the arching cock in his palm and massage it _oh so slowly_, with a varied degree of pressure. It was as if J knew where to touch or where his sensitive parts without even taking it out.

He lay there paralyzed, and let J took his sweet time to molest him, knowing/liking how dangerously arousing under someone else's mercy.

His body was hot, scorched inside out for some release and wishing to prolong it at the same time. He couldn't stop voicing his approval in grunts and groans.

J took out his cock out of his jeans and brief, rubbing his thumb on the leaking tip that drawn out a whimper from him.

His eyes were close tightly from the pleasure, but he could feel J's eyes on him while his hand pumped his hardness. He wanted to release himself from the firm grip. He wanted to stay forever like this. He wanted to shout.

He did scream when hot mouth engulfed him whole. Wet sucking noise and mouth contracted and swallowed around his cock, taking it deep throat .

He could only gripped the bed sheet tightly, his hip arching, thrusting into the wet cavern, but J's hands were holding him down. The grip would leave bruises as J devoured him off like a favorite candy cane, like he was a delicious treat. That wicked tongue alternately licked the tip of his cock and the underside over and over and over again, tracing the vein, following, up and down.

He was close, so close and he yelped and arched when J slipped his hand behind and squeezed his butt, then rested his finger just the underside, between his legs, trailing down between his cheeks and just rested there.

His hip pushed back against the mattress, wanting more.

"Mhhmmm."

"Shh, patient," whispered the blonde.

The finger slid in between and reached the waiting hole. He nearly bit his own tongue as the finger continued its journey, teasing the rim and dipping an inch or so, pushing in yet pulling out.

"Tease…" he moaned.

J chuckled lowly. _J was a fucking evil mother fuck-er tease_. He could picture himself pulling out his hair for the sheer slowness of the older man to just...  

The finger trusted deeper and J sucked harder, rolling the younger' cock with his tongue.

His throat constricted painfully, holding on screams of half pain half pleasure. Deeper the finger went, slicking inside, touching his inside lovingly. He squeezed in his inner muscle, earning a vibration of moans from the blonde.

_Oh gods_. It has been sometime since he was in London, since the damn case started. He needed J badly now. He pulled the other man for a deep kiss, which J complied. Releasing his cock, J crawled back up and covered his mouth with his own. As they kissed, two fingers were added, stroking, gentler than before, but deeper and longer. _Intimately_.

"J..." he whispered the other's name huskily.

The older man in return shivered from the sound of his name on the younger' lips. "Ngghn."

Slowly, he pushed in three wet and slick fingers and trusted. When the older man got lube he didn't know, see or care. He knew he was still tight. His inside burned slightly.

He clenched his eyes tighter from the pleasurable pain. The fingers were almost tentative now but no less persistent pushing in and out, in and out. Gradually he began to get use to the fingers caressing his inner muscle. His hips rocked slightly, encouragingly.

When he opened his eyes, he was looked at with burning, darkened eyes and pursed lips. He could almost see J's tongue peaking from behind those lips.

The older man was concentrating, giving him the pleasure he needed. They kissed again, eyes opened wide. He watched the rapid changes of pulse and desire and need. He sucked in the teaser's tongue in, inviting for a more deeper play and another different kind of dance.

Releasing the younger man, J pulled out his fingers and coated his hardness.

He stared, waiting in anticipation. His hole was clenching and unclenching, missing something inside, wanting to be filled so badly. He wanted J inside him. _Now_. Spreading his legs wide, he whimpered J's name.

J, ever ready, pulled the willing body and hoisted the younger' legs on his shoulder and pushed the tip of his cock on the waiting hole, pushing slightly in, inch by inch in an agonizing slowness.

Biting his lips, he pushed forward, letting the blonde's cock entered him halfway, and his inner muscle reacted around the hardness, trying to adjust to the intrusion.

He heard J cursed silently as he pulled out slightly and gave him a searing kiss. The friction was not enough. J's tongue plundered his mouth, making him concentrated on that mouth alone but still aware of the cock half way inside him. J slid his tongue in and out, in and out, mimicking what was to come.

Then J pushed his cock all the way fully inside, until his balls slapped the back of his cheeks, hard.

_Fuck. **Fuck**_. He chanted. His screams muffled by the mouth that kept kissing him. He tasted a bit of tangy, bitter and sweet. Unlike the kisses before, this one was more like consummated drug. Forbidden. Wrong. _Wrong. **Wrong**_ in so many levels. Yet they were keep kissing, and touching, and going to fuck. Enemies, and now temporary truce friends with benefits, began to move, shift and adjust instinctually like old lovers game. Shallow trusts at first, letting each other to get used in the sudden wants and needs.

J drove into him, gradually faster, harder, deeper, as if all the stress poured into his willing body. He entwined his legs around the older man and pushed his hips as hard as he could, pushing and pulling J to go deeper. His arms coiled around him like snake. His nails scratched the older man's back, leaving long white lines. That spurred J on.

A thin layer of perspiration coated their skin. Sweat dripping on him, mingling with his own. The heat that made his eyes blur in hazy lust. He could feel his cock between their sweaty bodies; trapped, moved, but not enough. _It was never enough wasn't it?_

J tried to pump his cock but he swatted the hand away. He wanted this to last longer. He couldn't stand the desire but he didn't want to stop either, because there was no one who could stir his blood like this. J wasn't small either and filled him in the right places.

He fought to keep the hardness inside him, tightened like wet hot glove. J clamped his teeth on his shoulder and bit him hard and groaned against his skin. He cried out for them. J's arms around his hips and back, pumping into his sheath, pushing him on the bed higher and higher, almost lifting him to give him a better angle and hit his prostrate in a couple of trusts that made him see stars.

Their movients became erratic, frenzy, searching for passionate release. Bodies slick, wet and hot and everything else was forgotten but them.

He was vocal, loud and passionate while J was quietly grunting, bitting and panting heavily.

His body tightened.

_Ohgodssogoodsosoonnotenough._

_   
**Fuck.**   
_

He came in an exploding millions of colors and lights behind his eyelids, screaming, arching his body like a bow; taut and crushing like a tidal wave.

His reaction was enough to trigger the other's release, pulsing and letting go. _Again. And again. And again_, until the blonde fell on him and for a moment he blanked out.

~ [ Ash Wings ] ~

He didn't know how long he pass out. He slowly opened his eyes, seeing J gazing at him in an unbearable look.

His lips parted as if he wanted to say something but the older man just hushed him with his finger. "Sleep," he whispered, voice husky and all the red lips, dark eyes, damp hair and white face.

He felt a soft kiss on his forehead. As his eyes slip shut he imagined J was saying something.

_"You know what, I always envy my brother…." _

He heard a quiet chuckle, carrying him into a blissful dream.

**~ [ Ash Wings ] ~**

When he woke up, the sun was peaking at the windowsill. The sky above the horizon gave out a soft blue hues and the air was frozen crisp. It was still too early and too cold. He reached out and found... nothing. The sofa bed on his side was empty and long ago had lost its warmth. He took a shuddering breath and let out a puff of white.

Groggily, he woke up and stared at the gaudy wallpapered wall blankly. The thin sheet of blanket fell from his shoulder and pool around his naked body. Looking around, he found no PCs or Laptops or anything that could tell him of the older man.

J was just... _not there_.

Feeling lost, he noticed the disc and a note on the side table with a hot cup of coffee still steaming on a cup heater. As he took the cup and drank it gratefully, he read the note:

_Fujimura-kun, _

__

_The disc has all the information that you need. Last night wasn't a payment, just something that I want to share. With you. I'm not regretting it and I hope you're not too. This isn't a goodbye, but best of luck._

_J._

**~ [ Ash Wings ] ~**

**[ Fin ]**

 


End file.
